The present invention relates to a peripheral pump. More particularly it relates to a pump for delivering fuel from a storage tank to the internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
In particular it relates to a peripheral pump of the above mentioned general type which has a circular-cylindrical impeller revolving in a pump chamber and provided at least on one of its two end faces with a rim of blades disposed at intervals along the circumference of the impeller. Such a pump in which the common center of the two partial circles lies on the axial gap between the impeller and the chamber wall is already known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,607). But the efficiency of such peripheral pumps may not be satisfactory.